1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, in particular to a cover panel for a display device or a monitor front panel or a surface for inputs including a substrate and a coating applied onto the substrate, use of such a device, as well as a method to produce such a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
From DE 198 48 591 A1 an optical glass panel has become known which is provided with a fluoro-organic compound. According to DE 198 48 591 A1, through the coating with a fluoro-organic compound, glass panels, in particular wind shields, window panes or headlight lenses of vehicles are provided which distinguish themselves through high scratch resistance, reduced air friction, improved sliding of windshield wipers as well as dirt repellence. DE 198 48 591 A1 is restricted to the field of conventional glass panels. In particular the importance of avoiding fingerprints in the field of display panels is not described.
A special coating system for a substrate has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,017 B2 which includes a diamond-like carbon layer and one layer of fluoro-alkyl-silane. The diamond-like carbon layer provides durability and/or hydrophobicity. The fluoro-alkyl-silane layer also serves to provide a high contact angle of the coating system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,017 B2 also does not describe avoidance of finger prints.
From DE 10 2007 058 927 A1 a substrate comprising a sol-gel-layer and a barrier layer as well as an anti-reflective layer has become known. The anti-reflective layer can be applied in the sol-gel-process. The coating described in DE 10 2007 058 927 A1 finds use as an abrasion resistant laminate material in the field of solar cells. Coefficients of friction, in particular values of the initial friction, are not described in DE 10 2007 058 927 A1.
From DE 39 41 797 A1 a coating system with a high anti-reflective effect for a substrate has become known, whereby the coating is applied with the assistance of chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or reactive sputtering. Further, DE 102 13 036 A1 describes the coating of a synthetic film with a multi-layer interference coating, whereby the multi-layer interference coating can also find use for an anti-reflection system. Neither in DE 39 41 797 A1 nor in DE 102 13 036A1 are coefficients of friction stated for the coating systems.
Coated substrates, according to those described above often have the problem that the surfaces of these coatings are often very rough in spite of high contact angles. This results in that glass panels, which for example find use in the field of displays, are scratched by ball pens or pens which leads to an unsteady character image and in addition affects the surface. Especially in the use of glass panels in display products which include a touch-panel application, namely a surface whereby through touching of certain areas of the surface the program sequence of a technical device can be directly controlled, the top (glass) surface and its properties is important. However, due to the previously cited problems according to the current state of the art the top glass surface was not able to recognize writing with certainty.
Moreover, the glass surfaces according to the current state of the art were susceptible to contamination for example through finger prints. Therefore, according to the current state of the art, cleaning solutions containing professional and commercial glass cleaning agents had to be used to clean the glass surfaces.
What is needed in the art is a device which can be used for example for touch-panel applications which is dirt repellent and scratch resistant. Fingerprints in particular should be avoided as far as possible on the surface, or should be visible as little as possible.